particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Duma (Trigunia)
| political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = September 4612 | last_election2 = | previous_election1 = | previous_election2 = | session_room = StateDumaBuildingExterior.png | session_res = 200px | session_alt = | meeting_place = State Duma building | website = | footnotes = | motto = }} The State Duma (Trigunian: Госуда́рственная ду́ма, tr. Gosudarstvennaya Duma) is the national legislature of Trigunia. The State Duma has been located on three different regions, in three different cities. The first State Duma (and current) is the one located in Rodshyadam, in the Radin Oblast. It is located out of the State Duma building. The second was located in Petrovgrad in Vrosnok, the third was located in Kaiserburg. Members of the State Duma are referred to as "Deputies" with a formal title being "Deputy of the State Duma of Trigunia". Leadership of the State Duma is conducted by the State Duma Standing Committee which is responsible for the management of the State Duma and is lead by the Chair of the State Duma. Political parties in the State Duma are registered with the Central Election Commission, an independent agency of the Trigunian government responsible for approving and disbanding political parties, overseeing elections and management of all aspects of elections and candidates. The Central Election Commission has 10 members: 5 appointed by the State Duma, 3 appointed by the Prime Minister of the Tsardom of Trigunia and 2 appointed by the Tsar and Great Prince. Political parties within the State Duma appoint one leader for their party and that leader is considered the "State Duma Leader" for the respective political party. The Council of the State Duma assists the Prime Minister in managing the legislation that is handed down from the Trigunian government and other places. The Council of the State Duma comprises the Chair of the State Duma, State Duma political leaders, the two newest State Duma deputies, and the two longest-serving State Duma deputies. History The State Duma was restored in September, 4612 when the Constitution of the Tsardom of Trigunia was ratified. The inaugural session of the State Duma was presided over by Great Prince and Tsar Androniki I and Prime Minister Kazimir Ivanovich Bogolyubov. The elections of the State Duma were conducted from August 30th through September 1st, the National Democratic Party captured all 525 seats of the State Duma and appointed veteran political operative Lena Romanovna Yunevich as the Chairwoman of the State Duma. Powers of the State Duma *Confirming of the Minister-President of the Trigunian Federation *declaring a motion of confidence in the government of Trigunia and approving the Federal Administrative Council *appointment of positions of power within the government of Trigunia; *introducing, debating and voting on laws and amendments to the Constitution of Trigunia. Leadership of the State Duma #Unannounced (Worker's Party of Trigunia) February 1st, 3461 - February 1st, 3464 #Arkadi Utkin (PPC) February 1st, 3464 - 3840 #Zorin Dobromil Olegovich (White Guard February 1st, 3840 - 3869) #Innokentiy Kolomnikov (United Trigunia) December 15th 3869 - 3916) #Prokhor Dryagin (United Trigunia) April 1st 3916-3967 #Yaroslav Chernobrovin (United Trigunia) July 13th 3967) #Lena Romanovna Yunevich (National Democratic Party; 1 September, 4612) Category:Trigunia Category:Government of Trigunia Category:Government and politics of Trigunia